Stars Retelling Book 1
by Starflower6
Summary: "Sun goes black, five arise, blood against blood, unfamiliar memories plague their thoughts. Look to the stars for clues, as this is only the beginning of the stars retelling."
1. Allegiances

Summary: Moons after Bramblestar's legion, the clans are flourishing well. With abundant nursing queens and kits, and plenty of prey to go around during Green-Leaf, everything was peaceful. But something's off with a few of the kits. They keep on blacking out randomly and seeing flashes of memories that weren't theirs. Siblings hated each other at first glance, it's all just way too strange. At first it was only two. Then when the same thing repeats, cats are getting suspicious. And what happens when there's a mysterious prophecy speaking about the star's retelling?

Allegiances

Thunderclan

 **Leader** \- Waspstar- pale yellow tom with black stripes

 **Deputy** \- Duststorm- Light brown tabby tom

 **Medicine cat** \- Streampelt- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine cat apprentice** \- Lilypaw- Light brown with pale stripes

 **Warriors**

Leafglow- Golden tom

Flickerstorm- Ginger tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice** \- Mistpaw

Blackflower- black she-cat with blue eyes

Treebark- brown tom

Meadowlark- white she-cat

Sandstream- pale yellow she cat

Goldenray- Golden she-cat with amber eyes

Raincloud- Blue-gray tom with gray eyes

Nightbreeze- Black tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice** \- Fallenpaw

 **Apprentices**

Lilypaw- pale gray she-cat

Mistpaw- cloudy gray she-cat, Lilypaw's sister

Fallenpaw- Orange dappled tom with green eyes

 **Queens**

Breezeheart- Black and white she-cat- mother of Flickerstorm's kits: Stormkit: Ginger tom with stormy green eyes, Grasskit: Ginger and white she-kit with fluffy ragged fur and green eyes

Woodflower- Dark brown she cat with amber eyes- mother of Raincloud's kits: Amberkit: Dark brown tom-kit with amber eyes, Clearkit: Blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes, and Riverkit: Gray tom with amber eyes

 **Elders**

Cloverleap- ginger she-cat

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** \- Leafstar- Cream she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy** \- Larkwilow- Black tom

 **Medicine Cat-** Lakeheart

 **Warriors**

Smoketuft- Smoky gray tom with black patches

Tigerleap- Brown tom

 **Queens**

Flowermist- White she-cat- mother of Smoketuft's kits: Willowkit- Long haired gray she-kit, Whitekit- White tom-kit with one jet black paw, Darkkit- Black tom

Hailbreeze- gray she-cat- mother of Tigerleap's kits: Tuftkit- Brown tom with ragged messy fur, Shadekit: Brown tom

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** \- Lightstar- Bright orange tom

 **Deputy-** Snakefoot- Brown tom

 **Medicine cat-** Jayflight- dark gray tom

 **Warriors**

Breezesong- Black and white tom

Rabbitclaw- Brown tom with white patches and green eyes

 **Queens**

Cloudstorm- White fluffy she cat- mother of Breezesong's kits- Patchkit- Black and white tom-kit, Whitekit: White she-kit

Streamwave- Black she-cat- mother of Rabbitclaw's kits: Brownkit- brown tom with amber eyes, Stripekit- Brown tabby, Twistedkit- brown tom with twisted foot

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader** -Waterstar- Silver she-cat

 **Deputy-** Snowstrike- White tom

 **Medicine Cat-** Brightwish- Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Warriors**

Fishscale- Silver tom

Wavestorm- Dark gray tom

 **Queens**

Ivycloud- brown she-cat- mother of Wavestorm's kits: Woodkit, dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes, Cloudykit- Light gray she-kit, and Windkit- Brown tom

Finchclaw- Redish she cat, mother of Fishscale's kits: Icekit- silver she kit with black stripes, Redkit: redish brown tom

* * *

Prologue

It was the night of the second great eclipse. Torrents of rain was pouring down, the sky a foreboding blackness. No cat dared to look above, for the fear of the glaring light. Suddenly, Lilypaw, Streampelt's apprentice, ran up to her to where she stood, trying to interpret whether this eclipse was a sign or not. "Streampelt!" She cried, terror drifitng from her. "Breezeheart and Woodflower are having their kits!" She screeched. Streampelt gasped as a flash exploded in her vision, even though she wasn't directly facing the sun and moon. For sure this was the sign! Two queens kitting in the same night, same time, in the middle of an eclipse? Why that's too strange to be coincidental! She ran full pelt back into the camp where silence greeted her. She shivered. Was she too late? Were the queens dead? What about their kits?

A ginger blur ran past her into the nursery. Streampelt sighed. She would have no choice but to follow. She followed Flickerstorm, Breezeheart's mate into the nursery in which two exhausted but alive queens were sitting there. The black and white queen, Breezeheart, had two kits, both looking like their father. Woodflower had three, one brown, one blue-gray, one gray. Breezeheart purred, motioning for Streampelt. "Are they healthy?" She asked anxiously. Streampelt reached out to touch the orange tom, when a flash erupted, and she found herself inside Starclan's hunting grounds.

"Starclan?" She called softly. "Are you there?" There was no answer. Streampelt sighed, and began walking through the hunting grounds she knew too well. Suddenly, a blurred image of a brown tom roaring at the top of his lungs charged past her, calling a war cry. A flash, then a gray blue blur falling off a gorge. When that image faded, image after image began flashing. A roaring river sound roared into her ears, as a dappled queen wailed. A monster screech before a gray tom was lifted. The brown tom and a blur of fire clashed before a flaming tree fell on them. Five black figures surrounded her, their eyes glowing an eriee glow. They raised their head and began chanting in unison.

 _"Sky goes black, five arise, blood against blood, unfamiliar memories plague their thoughts. Look to the stars for clues, as this is only the beginning of the stars retelling."_


	2. Chapter 1

"Oof!" Flickerstorm stumbled as he felt two furry masses attack from above.

"What should we do now, Stormstar?" A voice squeaked. Flickerstar purred as he recognized the voice of one moon old Clearkit, his son Stormkit's young denmate.

"Kill that filthy Riverclan cat!" Stormkit squeaked proudly from the rock he was sitting on, raising his fluffy head that's way too big for his so far not quite developed body. Flickerstorm purred with amusement as Stormkit nearly toppled over before righting himself.

"You heard him, Riverswipe!" Clearkit commanded, continuing to bat at his ears.

"Yes deputy Clearmist!" Riverkit stood shakily on his hind legs as he swiped at Flickerstorm's left leg, planning to unbalance him. Flickerstar snorted in amusement before using his tail and hooking it around Riverkit's legs, bringing him down.

"Always make sure yourself is balanced first before trying to unbalance others, little warrior." Flickerstorm good naturedly swiped Riverkit's ears. "Where's Grasskit, Stormkit?" He questioned, noting his other kit's absence.

Stormkit scowled. "Why should I know?" He sniffed. "You know she's always with Amberkit."

Flickerstorm sighed, knowing the strange hatred between the two siblings. Ever since they were born, they were constantly at each others throats. He shook his head as Clearkit wrinkled her nose. "Why would anyone want to hang out with Amberkit? He's always so serious and is absolutely no fun at all!" Flickerstorm sighed. He didn't quite know the matter between Clearkit and Riverkit with their sibling Amberkit. Quite like Stormkit and Grasskit, but worse. Stormkit didn't seem to have taken a liking to Amberkit either.

"She's your sister." He said gently, cuffing Stormkit across the ears.

Stormkit flattened his ears. "I still don't like her." He muttered. Then his eyes brightened. "Dad, look at me!" He squealed as he balance precariously on two legs on top of the rock, leaning forward, ready to give a big swipe.

"Oh quit showing off, Little Mouse." Flickerstorm stiffened. Grasskit. She scoffed, sitting down with her tail curled by her paws. "I bet you can't make that swipe without falling off."

Stormkit lashed his tail, eyes flashing. "I can so! Watch me!" He leaned forward before toppling over, hitting his chin on the rock as Amberkit stood triumphantly over him.

"Absolutely no fun at all, sis? I'll give you fun!" He narrowed his eyes and growled, prowling towards Clearkit who stood there, eyes shining, back arched, ready for a fight. But suddenly, he tripped over his paws and went tumbling head over paws down the rock. He let out a shocked wail as he tumbled to the ground.

Stormkit laughed. "If I'm the little mouse, you're the clumsy furball."

Amberkit glared at him. "At least I hang out with the cool kit. You hang out with puny weak runts."

Clearkit bristled, hissing. "I'll show you runt. Let's get him, Riverswipe!"

Flickerstorm stood uncomfortably to the side. "Er kits?"

The squabbling only grew louder. Grasskit had Clearkit pinned as Clearkit kicked her in the belly, forcing her off. Amberkit was tustling with Riverkit by the small boulder, trying to smack his brother's head onto the boulder. "KITS?" He said louder.

Then something barged past him. "KITS!" Breezeheart screeched, catching the kits' attention. They froze, still in their fighting positions. "There will be no rough playing here. You're all siblings and denmates, no matter what."

Grasskit hissed, shoving Clearkit off of her. "I don't want to be the sibling of a weak little mouse like Stormkit." She grumbled.

Flickerstorm used his tail to block Stormkit from charging at his sister. "Now Grasskit-" He said as gently as he can. Grasskit sniffed, standing beside Amberkit who glared at Clearkit and Riverkit.

"You care more about Stormkit than me." She accused, green eyes flashing.

Amberkit nodded. "You've always have." He said, looking at Woodflower. "You never cared about me! You've only cared about Clearkit and Riverkit."

Flickerstorm looked at Stormkit, wondering why the normally frisky kit hadn't tried to get over his tail yet. But to his surprise, Stromkit's green eyes were wide open and glassy. "STORMKIT?!" He screamed frantically as he gently pushed him with his paw. But Stormkit only fell over, still as ice.


	3. Chapter 2

Stormkit felt himself padding among a starlit forest, light dazzling through the canopies. He turned his head left and right, trying to see if anyone was there. Suddenly, he heard voices up ahead.

"Take me back!" He heard a male voice pleading. "You have to take me back, Scourge isn't dead yet!" Stormkit cocked his head curiously as he padded forward, stepping into a moonlit clearing. There, a lithe flame colored tom was standing there, tail lashing, staring at a blue she-cat that looked almost exactly like Clearkit.

"Patience, Firestar." The blue gray she-cat spoke, a purr rumbling in her throat. "We'll send you back now. Sleep, young warrior." She whispered.

"Thank you, Bluestar." The ginger tom, now known as Firestar spoke, before suddenly disappearing.

Stormkit was puzzled. Where did he go? Suddenly, the moonlit forest disappeared before he found himself in a blood stained clearing filled with screeching and warring cats. He flattened his ears. Why was he here? He found his paws stuck as Stormkit tried to move. He could only stare in terror, as a small black and white blur shot at him. He was going to die!

Suddenly, everything happened all at once. Stormkit felt himself lose control, as he shot forward unwillingly toward the black and white tom. "SCOURGE!" He heard himself utter a battle cry, before everything went black.

* * *

Deep in a dark forest, three kits were tussling together under the watchful eyes of their parents. Willowkit, a fluffy long-haired kit was letting out a yowl of delight as she pinned down another kit with messy ragged fur. "I win, Tuftkit!" She squealed, jumping off of him.

Tuftkit, the kit with messy ragged fur, glared at Willowkit, letting out a huff of annoyance. "I wasn't ready! I was going to pounce on Whitekit!"

Whitekit, a white kitten with black paws, glared smugly at Tuftkit. "You wouldn't have made that pounce anyways, slow slug!" He teased, dancing around Tuftkit.

Tuftkit flattened his ears. "Can so!" He huffed, turning to Willowkit. "You ruined everything!" He wailed. "I wanted to prove myself as a great warrior!"

Willowkit flattened her ears, looking hurt. "I was just trying to play." She hissed, turning away from Tuftkit. "Besides, we'll be warriors sooner! Whitekit and I are already nearly five moons old, while you are barely three!" She crowed, jumping around excitedly.

"You forgot Darkkit." A scoffing mew came from a brown kitten.

Willowkit hissed. "Darkkit would never be ready." She purred with laughter. "He's too weak!"

The brown kit, Shadekit, looked repulsed. "How can you say that Willowkit? He's your brother!"

Tuftkit scoffed. "You're my brother yet I don't do anything with you."

Before Willowkit could say anything, a black blur shot out from a bush, pinning down a surprised Willowkit. "Who's the weak one now, furball!" He yowled.

Willowkit smirked. "Well if you're not weak, then you're stupid." She retorted, kicking up her back legs, sending him flying.

Darkkit let out a shocked wail as he came crashing down with a thump at a surprised Smoketuft's paws. "Daddy!" Darkkit cried. "Willowkit hurt me!"

Smoketuft stared down at Darkkit with stony indifference. "You'll be fine." He muttered before going over to Willowkit and Whitekit, carrying a plump squirrel. "Here my lovelies, here's a nice, plump squirrel!"

Willowkit squealed with joy, pushing past sullen looking Darkkit. "Race you to the squirrel, Whitekit!" She called back over her shoulder to Whitekit who was scrambling to catch up.

"No fair! You had a headstart!" He cried, jumping over Darkkit, accidentally knocking him over with his tail. "Oops, sorry Darkkit, didn't see your tiny head." He sneered, racing over to Willowkit and bowling her over.

"Can I eat the squirrel too?" Darkkit innocently asked Smoketuft, looking hopefully.

Smoketuft sighed. "There's a squirrel over there by the fresh kill pile."

Darkkit stared at him in dismay. "Why do you always bring Willowkit and Whitekit food, but never me?" He wailed.

"That's what I'd like to know." Flowermist, Willowkit, Whitekit and Darkkit's mother, padded up to Smoketuft, tail lashing.

"Because he's not really our-" Smoketuft began, but was quickly cut off by Flowermist.

"Our what?" She snapped. "Priority?"

Smoketuft glared. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Before Flowermist could snap back a comment, Willowkit and Whitekit scampered over, having finished their meal. "Mother!" Whitekit squealed, jumping on Flowermist's back. "You're back!"

Flowermist purred, giving Smoketuft a sharp glance meaning they'll talk about it later, greeting her son. "Whitekit."

"Momma, Darkkit was being very mean." Willowkit pouted, pretending to cry.

Darkkit glared at her. "You're the mean one!" He hissed.

Flowermist sighed. "Kits, stop fighting. Willowkit, nursery, now. Darkkit, let me get you something to eat."

Willowkit pouted, slipping into the nursery. Darkkit followed Flowermist, before tripping over his paws. He felt himself falling, as everything suddenly went dark.

"Where am I?" He whispered, scanning the clearing he was magically transported to. "Where is this place?"

There was a screech, and he could hear voices up ahead. A dark gray tom slipped out of the bushes, followed by a black tom that looked a lot like Darkkit. "Breezepaw!" The dark gray tom snapped. "Don't be so useless, actually catch something for once!"

The black tom, Breezepaw, flattened his ears, tail low. "But Dad," He started, before the dark gray tom whirled on him.

"Don't call me dad!" He snarled. "When will you just _grow up_?"

Breezepaw looked down. "Brambleclaw still lets Lionpaw call him dad." He muttered, before straightening. "Yes, Crowfeather."

Crowfeather nodded, before both toms slipped away.

 **Ok so like this chapter was supposed to be longer, but my dad got control of my computer to fix something and accidentally closed the tab before it could save everything, and I feel like I need to update, so enjoy this chapter for now :)**

 **Please tell me what you think in the reviews :)**


End file.
